


Not So Accidental

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, But Mostly Smut, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Walking In On Someone, but theres no tag for that, episode 12, poor jj, well just making out really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: JJ knows, like most people, that Viktor and Yuuri are together but he never expected to walk in on them, and especially not in a public bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JJ walking in on Yuuri and Viktor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250066) by xiaoann. 



> Hello readers! This short fic is based off of [ xiaoann's](https://xiaoann.tumblr.com/) gorgeous[ art ](https://xiaoann.tumblr.com/post/154774453882/so-i-was-wondering-why-jj-would-see-yuuri-like), please check it out! I hope I did justice to their art and that all of you enjoy it <3

Yuuri is still riding high from his second place victory and feels his heart continue to beat against his chest as if it’s trying to break out his rib cage. He grins down at the woman interviewing him and inhales sharply when he feels Viktor place a hand on his hip from behind him.

“With your first Grand Prix medal, what are you plans for the future?” the woman asks before she holds out her microphone in Yuuri’s direction; it’s a standard question that Yuuri was expecting so he already has an answer prepared. 

Yuuri leans a bit closer to the microphone and smiles, “Well, my ultimate goal to win gold hasn’t changed and with Viktor by my side I’ll be going after first place in the next Grand Prix,” he replies firmly.

The woman smile and glances up at Viktor, “And what of the rumors that your coach will be making a comeback?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he looks up at Viktor, searching his eyes for a sign as to what he should say. Viktor shakes his head slightly and steps in instead, taking the microphone, “I do plan to come back and continue my career as a competitive skater.”

The woman opens her mouth to ask another question but Viktor speaks first, knowing what she’s going to ask, “I will also keep coaching Yuuri and I believe our relationship is strong enough to deal with competing against each other,” he looks at Yuuri lovingly, “After all, we aren’t rivals; we support and encourage each other to do better.”

Yuuri blushes lightly and grins up at Viktor, sneaking his hand down to take Viktor’s and lace their fingers together. 

“And what abou-” the woman starts before Viktor cuts her off. 

“We won’t be taking anymore questions. Yuuri has had a long season and he deserves to relax for awhile,” he says as he turns away from the camera. Viktor leads Yuuri away from the crowd of paparazzi and interviewers.

Yuuri grins and squeezes Viktor’s hand, suddenly tugging him to the side and into the men’s bathroom. Viktor gasps sharply, the door closing behind them, and tilts his head, “What was that for?” he asks playfully.

Yuuri chuckles and grabs Viktor’s tie, tugging him down slightly, “I just wanted some alone time with you,” he purrs.

Viktor chuckles and moves forward; with every step he takes toward him Yuuri takes one back. Soon enough Yuuri’s back hits the edge of the sink counter and he’s trapped between it and Viktor’s body, not that he minds.

Yuuri leans back slightly and tugs on Viktor’s tie, forcing him closer. He tilts his head up and presses their lips together, pulling him into a deep kiss. Viktor eagerly returns it and slips his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, exploring the wet cavern. 

Yuuri moans quietly and immediately parts his lips, slotting their mouths together as the kiss gets sloppier. Viktor pulls away to catch his breath, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, before he dives in again.

Viktor pants softly and gasps sharply when Yuuri hooks one leg around his waist. The fact that they’re in a public bathroom dawns upon him but it only gets him more aroused, his clothed erection straining against his pants. 

Yuuri smirks when he feels Viktor’s bulge press against his hip and chuckles, loving where this is going. He slowly rocks his hips against Viktor’s teasingly and smiles at the soft groan that escapes Viktor’s lips.

Suddenly Viktor grabs Yuuri’s thighs and pulls him up, flush against his chest. Yuuri gasps and wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist for support, hooking his ankles together behind the small of his back. Viktor sets Yuuri down on the counter and wraps his arms around him, embracing him tightly.

Yuuri rests one hand on Viktor’s shoulder and lets the other move up into Viktor’s hair, tangling his fingers with the soft strands. Viktor slits their lips together and tilts his head to the side, leaning as close as he can. 

Outside of the bathroom JJ strolls down the hallway humming the Theme of King JJ. He opens the door to the men’s bathroom and immediately stops humming when he’s faced with the scene in front of him.

JJ holds in a gasp as he eyes widen, watching Yuuri and Viktor grind against each other and make out. His face flushes hard and he stands there, completely frozen, as he watches; he knows, like most people, that Viktor and Yuuri are together but he never expected to walk in on them, and especially not in a public bathroom. 

Yuuri lets his eyes flutter open as Viktor breaks the kiss only to latch his lips onto his neck. He looks up and makes eye contact with JJ; he’s surprised at first but quickly recovers. 

JJ swallows thickly when Yuuri’s gaze turns into a glare. He’s completely mortified as he watches Yuuri tilt his head back, leaning it against the glass, while Viktor marks his neck. Yuuri holds the glare and runs his hands down Viktor’s back, gripping his jacket; he’s sending a very clear message to JJ: _he’s mine._

JJ manages to break out of his trance and quickly rushes out of the bathroom, the door closing behind him. Yuuri can’t help chuckle at that and Viktor pulls his head away when he hears the door close, “What was that?” he asks.

Yuuri cups his face and looks up at him tenderly, “Nothing. Keep going,” he purrs.

Viktor grins and nods quickly, “Gladly,” he says before he leans back down, kissing his way down Yuuri’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
